deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Elpeppo87
Welcome Hi, welcome to DeusEx Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DeusEx Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nathan2000 (Talk) 09:23, June 6, 2010 Admin Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I was wondering if you'd be interested in being one of the admins on this Wiki. It seems like the other admins haven't been around for awhile and you seem to be making edits daily and since Deus Ex: Revolution has gotten a lot of buzz - this wiki could use an active admin. So what do you say? Are you interested? - Wagnike2 21:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Nic! sure I'm interested to become an admin, is an honor for me ^_^ - Elpeppo87 11:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Oasis theme Hi there - I made a few quick changes to the skin with theme designer for the new skin (I'm a huge fan of Deus Ex!) - pls feel free to revert if you don't like it. Shahid 12:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Shahid - the new skin is good but I think there are some changes to make: DeusEx wikia logo must be changed with another (I thought of using the font of Human Revolution), and you must add a characters section in Deus Ex, Deus Ex: Invisble war and Deus Ex: Human Revolution on the main page. p.s. unfortunately I'm not an administrator of Deus Ex wikia but Wagnike2 is the admin, so I suggest you leave this message to him.Elpeppo87 12:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :* Actually I'm not the admin, just a Wikia helper. But, I have granted you admin rights like we previously talked about. - Wagnike2 13:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :* Ok - Elpeppo87 13:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, what do you think about the pages I created? I just want your opinion on them. (Collins, Michael Berry, MJ12 trooper, Scott in progress.) Oh sorry the post above this post was from me - Rolatis I noticed there was no page for "bots", so I made one and made links to the URL of each individual bot's page, for whenever someone makes those pages. Knowing all the bots in both games, and knowing how the same bot may or may not need separate pages for each game, I was just hoping youd clarify what would work best. Dorgles 04:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dorgles! your help will definitely be useful for the Bot, the page is fine for that. As for the cetegories I do not think we need to create one for Deus Ex and one for Invisible War 1, just specify in the page Bot. - Elpeppo87 14:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) My help Hello my friend! Well, I just rediscovered this Wiki that has changed and I am ready to offer my help to boost it, which I hope will one day be at least as important as the Mass Effect Wiki or Dragon Age Wiki. I know Deus Ex since the release of Deus Ex 1 in 2000 and I'm a huge fan of this universe. I'm also a administrator on the Fallout Wiki, The Vault, so the page and image editing will not be a problem. I already like you report two things: - I saw that there is no template for copyrights on the images, do you think I'm to create one? Or more for each game? - I found a page that shows virtually all the Mechanical Augmentation of Deus Ex 3, there should be more than 50! If you have time to put all its would be cool, I'll try to put some. http://www.pcgamer.com/2010/11/25/deus-ex-human-revolutions-21-augs-analysed/ I await your reply with impatience and wish you a nice day! Hi! I found this page long ago but for lack of time I could not update the section. Before I wanted to better organize the page itself but if you want to start no problem ^_^ ... I do not think we need a copyright page but I suggest you also ask Wagnike2.Elpeppo87 14:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Alright ;), for the copyrights, I was not referring to a page but a template, has put in the image to show the copyright. I'll do a test, you want to do for each game or just one for all? Itachou [~talk~] 14:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrats/Admin etc... Hey, as my return to the Wiki editing scene wont be for the forseeable future I have gone ahead and granted you Bureaucrats and rollback. Thanks for the edits! Cam2A 15:28, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ho, it's great, congratulation my friend ;), and I was just looking for a bureaucrat/admin! Given my on the total revision of the Wiki to become a great wiki like Dragon Age or Mass Effect wiki, I will wish to become admin for delete some unnecessary images, edit the main page, and maybe put some news of Deus Ex :). :I'm already an admin of the wiki " The Vault " on Fallout so I know well the the function and the wiki syntax. Thank you in advance for your reply and good evening, count on me to make the Wiki Deus Ex a great wiki! Itachou [~talk~] 16:53, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin/sysop Hello my friend ;) Since you come back, I would like to update my request. Like I say, I'm ready to reorganize the wiki so that it sounds like professional and like great Wiki. I have in mind to change the " Augmentation " pages by putting a page by games and nano-mod and meca-mod page gathering information from the Deus Ex universe, such as nano-mod that the player can not obtain. All the major wiki make this, it's the best way to differentiate " Game " and " Universe " (and corrected mistake, like the Dragon's Tooth Sword - NEB are not the same weapon in Deus Ex and Deus Ex: Invisible War due to technical limitations of games) and for augmentations of specific game, it allow cast a fast look at what we really seek. I will wish to become admin/sysop for delete some unnecessary images, edit the main page, maybe put some news of Deus Ex and like the other admins haven't been around for awhile, become the active admin/sysop of the Wiki. I'm aleady an admin of the wiki " The Vault " on Fallout so I know well the the function and the wiki syntax. Some renovation or new page, and new template for example: *Pistol *Pistol (DX) *Pistol (DX2) *Assault rifle *Ammunition *Datacube *Red Arrow *Klara Sparks *Universal ammo *Multitool *Template:DX2 weapons ‎ *Template:DX3 weapons ‎ *http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Deus_Ex_image *http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Deus_Ex:_Invisible_War_image *http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution_image I'm willing to invest myself more, I already made 358 edits in 8 days. Before I start seriously, I will like that my work is recognized and have the functions I need to upgrade and clean dramatically the Wiki. You can trust me, I just want to make the Deus Ex Wiki so great that the series is, it makes me sad to see that the Wiki is not as great as some other series (like Mass Effect) that are recent and have yet become important in some time, while the Deus Ex series is one of the best series ever created and is older. I wish you a good evening my friend, we are between fan of Deus Ex, count on me once the paperwork completed! Itachou [~talk~] 12:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) New admin team Hello my friend ;) There are some days I've just been appointed Bureaucrat to form a new admin team before the released of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. As a result, I have named Ironintheskin and Dorgles as administrator as they are very good contributors to the Wiki, quality contributions and have an active presence. Many admin are now absent and we're not much to pass regularly on the Wiki, so I ask you if you see some one else currently on the Wiki suspectible to become an admin. Good evening my friend and see soon! Itachou [~talk~] 22:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) www.humanityfront.com Is it just me or the link is broken? Satria Hitam 03:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It isn't broken, is a viral site not yet active! Elpeppo87 08:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Removing Pages Hi. I added a new page to the wiki. But I didn't do it correctly. Is there a way for me to delete it so that I can start over? Thank you for any answers. Daedalusdenton Help with hidden easter eggs on the sarif industries page please help me redact my findings on the Sarif industries wiki page about the hacked website easter eggs Welcome back! Hello my friend and welcome back ;) Deus Ex wiki have some need feature =), have you take a look of the new policies and guidelines? Itachou [~talk~] 17:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Please fix language detection on this website. Firefox and IE do not show everything in english for me. I had to use google translate to figure out what half of the messages say. The wiki appears to be in english, but when I go to submit content a number of these message appear in a non-enlish language. For example the account confirmation email says "bekræftelse af e-mail-adressen" " Nogen med IP-adresse 98.100.185.97, sandsynligvis dig, har bestilt en bekræftelse af denne e-mail-adresse til brugerkontoen "Cybernard" på Deus Ex Wiki. Except for google translate I would have no idea what this messaeg really said. Thank you! Thank you for your greeting message! All the best!-- David Latapie (✒ | ) 18:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Any thoughts about changing the theme to black on white rather than the current theme? I find white on black very hard to read, and would like to get rid of it. Hi there Hi, I'm not sure that you are aware, but Itachou has recently left Wikia for a time due to personal reasons (good ones, don't worry) and that now means that you are the only bureacrat left. It is for this reason, that, due to our numerous projects before he went that required at least one bureacrat, I would like to ask you if I may step-up to the mark. It is for the reason of finishing bringing the wiki up to date that I am asking, and also because of my love of the games :). Please consider this, as otherwise we may not have any active bureaucrats left soon... Thanks for your time, General' 'Carter 18:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC). Thanks for the info G.Carter, actually I did not know that Itachou had temporarily left wikia ... unfortunately I have spent time away from the wikia I also ...and if you want to participate and complete the projects started, there are no problems for me...p.s. sorry for my very Italian-English ^ _ ^Elpeppo87 09:17, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Adminship request I have submitted my request for adminship here. -- ResistanZ 13:16, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Are you still active within this wiki? I just wanted to ask because it says you've logged on lately. I'm applying to get bureaucratship for either myself or -S- from the Community Wikia Staff because I thought you weren't active anymore, but if you are still active I'll delete my request. -- ResistanZ 14:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but I had a number of problems, however for me it's not a problem if you want to be bureaucrats ^ _ ^ ... I hope to return soon!Elpeppo87 16:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : Can you look over my adminship request? Or can you appoint -S- as a bureaucrat if you can't be active, since he's the only fully active admin? --ResistanZ 02:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC)